Everlasting Hope
by onepiecelover6
Summary: Luffy happens to realize that the man who saves him from Smoker in Louge Town is his father. Sabo came with his boss to the same island. The two meet. He doesn't recognize Luffy, but Luffy recognizes him. Luffy needs to tell Ace that their brother isn't dead. Bit of crack. Probably terrible. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Yes, tis the One Piece. This is a story purely for the lolz. I suck at writing but love One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda. Thinking of stupid and funny One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda scenarios help me sleep at night. Enjoy.

* * *

~commence story~

Chapter 1

We see our protagonists, the Straw Has Pirates, finally reach Logue Town. Only one more stop before they reach the grand line. Will they run into unexpected trouble before doing so? Find out right now on Dragon Ball Z- I mean One Piece.

"There it is! The island of the beginning and the end." Luffy said, his usual large smile stretching across his face.

"Wow, I'm surprised you actually know the place Captain," Nami said, surprised that Luffy knew of something for once.

"How could I not? He was the Pirate King!" Luffy explained out loud. "He's technically my uncle…" he muttered to himself.

"I'll just ignore that Earth-shattering comment for now. Zoro, Sanji, were close to Logue Town. Steer the Merry that way." Nami points in a general direction, probably towards the island. If she's wrong, the plot armor will lead the Straw Hats there anyway.

"Now don't steer her too hard. We need the Merry to take Luffy to the end. So, don't hurt her." Usopp threatened the blond and weird green head, his legs definitely not shaking.

"Got it bud." one of them said.

Many moment later…

"Woah! We're here!" Luffy was amazed. This is where the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was executed.

Luffy bolted from the Merry, heading straight to the execution platform before any of his crew could object.

"Ahh, that kid. Alright, we might as well get some shopping done." Nami suggested.

"I'll get some groceries" Sanji offered.

"I can get some supplies for weapons." Usopp decided.

"Witch, can you lend me some money for swords?" Zoro asked ever so kindly.

"How dare you speak to Nami-swan like that you moss head!" Sanji shouted in pure rage.

"What did you call me dart-brow?" Moss Head responded.

*thwack* *thump*

"KNOCK IT OFF YOU TWO! AND YOU ZORO! YOU INSULT ME THEN BEG FOR MONEY?!" Nami screeched at Zoro, not taking a liking to his previous request.

"Shit." he cursed before following his captain's lead and jumping ship before Nami could respond. Zoro could hear Sanji apologize to Nami. He snorted to himself, "Damn love cook."

* * *

"Dragon-san why are we in Louge Town?" asked a mysterious hooded figure to an even more mysterious figure named 'Dragon'.

"I'm here to see someone off is all. He's already arrived." Dragon spoke to his subordinate. "I think you'd like him, Sabo, he's an interesting kid."

The figure, now identified as Sabo, was confused at his boss's recent actions. 'Why would the head of the revolutionary army visit an island in the weakest of the four blues?'

However, before Sabo could ask the leader in question, Dragon had already disappeared.

Sigh. 'I can already feel a headache coming along.'

* * *

_Omg, the first chapter of this shitty story has ended. If you thought this was garbage, then I did my job right. Thanks for taking your precious time to view my work of art._


	2. Chapter 2

I listened to Stal - C418 on repeat while making this chapter. Great song, would recommend. Did you know that the story I'm writing a fanfiction of is none other than One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda?

* * *

~another one bites the dust~

Chapter 2

"Right, so I have a total of…" Zoro began, patting his wallet, "20 whole beri." Sigh. "This will have to d-" Zoro is cut from his mumbling when he bumped into someone.

"Ah sorry, didn't see you there." Zoro apologized. He reaches for the glasses he noticed fell onto the ground.

"No no, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." the person hurriedly responded.

Zoro picked the pair from the street and finally looked at the girl he ran into to hand them back.

"AHHHH! GHOOOST!" he screamed, throwing the glasses at the 'ghost' before booking it.

"Guah!" Sergeant Tashigi yelled as her glasses unexpectedly came into contact with her face. "What the hell was that for?"

* * *

"Excuse me sir? I would like to try on all of these." _Thump. _"Is there a changing room available?" Nami asked the store owner as she dropped a mountain of clothes onto the counter.

With his eyes bulging out, he replied, "Oh my! Of course, right this way Miss!"

"How's this?" "It suits you best, Miss!"

"What about this?" "Very beautiful, Ma'am!"

"Does this look okay?" "Very high class miss!"

"Does this look good?" "The most beautiful I've ever seen, Miss!"

"You'll be buying all of these, correct Miss?" the owner swooned, ecstatic that he'd be getting so many sales from one person.

"Nah, not in the mood for any fancy clothes. See ya!" she skedaddled out of the store, leaving the store owner a crying mess.

* * *

Usopp said that he was going to buy some supplies to his crew, but never specified what for exactly. They couldn't blame him for getting something random.

"Next, I need some goggles," he said to himself. He spotted a cool looking pair in a window and went inside to purchase them.

_"Ooo! I want those goggles."_ he heard a girl's voice say once inside.

Realizing what was happening, he quickly turned around and said, "Yeah no. Not today filler, not today. I can wait until they just show up randomly on the ship. Got to love cannon."

* * *

"I can't believe Kuina's ghost is haunting me after all this time." Zoro grunted in disbelief. He continued walking the street, still shaken up when he noticed Usopp walkign quickly away from a store.

"Perfect! Hey Usopp, got any holy water?" he asked Long Nose.

"Huh? Why?" Usopp answered in return, baffled at the request.

* * *

Luffy finally found his way to the execution platform after receiving directions from a man who no doubt has lung cancer.

"So this is the place where the Pirate King was put to death. Fascinating." Luffy admired out loud. He observed the platform where a man was brutally murdered with disturbing awe, growing all the happier, that sick fuck. Who in their right mind would be happing seeing somthing like that?

* * *

That's all for today folks. Come back soon.

_Author's Note:_

_I'm actually surprised that more than like 5 people read my story. Danke, as the Germans would say. And holy crap did I not expect people to favor and follow the story. Blew my mind. But like actually thanks, for realsies. Peace~ (I'm making Peace~ my schtick)_


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece copyright Eiichiro Oda. Now with even more scene cuts! I listened to Chirp - C418 for this chapter, my personal favorite Minecraft disc.

~another one rides the bus~

Chapter 3

Zoro entered the weapons shop, already scanning the selection of swords.

"Where are your cheapest swords?" he asked the man behind the counter who nodded to the right. "Thnks m8."

"Neat sword you got there. I'll scam you out a good deal. How 'bout it?" the owner asked.

"Never."

"Worth a try." admitting defeat, he returned to whatever one does behind a counter.

_Ding_

Hearing someone else enter the store, Zoro glanced up for a moment and froze. There_ it _was.

'"AH! YOU'RE BACK!" he shouted in fear. But Zoro didn't have to fear the scary ghost any longer! For he had holy water!

"Hey! It's you from earlier! Why did you thr-"Tashigi was cut off again by Zoro. She did not see this coming, even with her glasses on!

The store owner could only watch in shock as he bared witness to a marine get a face full of holy water. I take that back, an entire ocean of holy water. One could only wonder how he was able to store that much holy water. He must be a true man of God.

* * *

"~WOW! SO MANY BEAUTIFUL WOMEN!~" Sanji expressed in glee. He had seen an incredibly smooth woman just seconds prior. After calming down, he returned to his shopping.

"Woah, what kind of fish is that?" he asked the Vendor, amazed at the sheer sight of the fish.

"Oh welcome! This right here is an Elephant Tuna. I caught this bad boy myself in the South Blue." he explained, showing proud eyes.

_Cough _"Lies." _Cough. _"I'll take the whole thing, uncut. Thanks. Bye." Sanji took off without the fish even being wrapped. Typical Sanji, not caring for protection.

* * *

"Your sword is uh polished." the weapon store owner said, attempting to break the awkward silence.

"Yes. Thank you for your service. I'll be goin- hey isn't' that the Wado Ichimonji?" Tashigi interrupted herself when she saw Zoro's sword. On his hilt, not the one you were thinking. Tsk tsk.

"Yeah it totally is! That's a pretty damn good sword you got there, religious freak." Tashigi complimented, after confirming the sword from her Really Small Book of Swords™.

"Shut your mouth girl! You're interfering with my sales!" the owner scolded the drenched Marine.

"Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you wanted to but such a crazy rare, expensive sword! Please forgive me sir!" Tashigi apologized, a bit flustered on messing something up.

"I already said no. I'd never sell my most prized possession, no matter the worth." Zoro then thought about having no money to buy two swords with. 'On second thought…"

Zoro finally went back to looking for some poor-man's swords. He noticed a particular aura coming from one of them in the bucket. It was as if it was screaming…

"HELP! I'M A PERSON WHO WAS TURNED INTO A SWORD! HE-"

"Nah, too annoying," he said, pushing it aside. "Ooo! This one feel's bloodthirsty. Perfect."

"Woah! It's the Nidai Kitetsu! What's a cursed and expensive sword doing in the 50,000 Beri Bucket?" Tashigi boomed in astonishment.

"Again you interfered with my sal- ah what's the point. I can't sell the thing anyway. Too spooky for me. I don't want to get cursed." the owner said, sad that he still can't sell the damn thing.

"Eh, it's fine. Sounds interesting. I think I'll buy it." Zoro smirked, excited from hearing of its curse.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO GET SUED WHEN IT KILLS YOU!" he shouted at the stupid customer.

"Dumbass, just sell the piece of junk." the owner's wife shouted, smacking him in the head.

"Kill me you say? Let's test that shall we? What's better, my luck or the curse." Zoro replied confidently.

Zoro held out his arm and threw the sword into the air. The two onlookers choking on their breath as they stared. They watched as the Kitetsu moved in slow motion, falling back down

'It's gonna take his arm!' Tashigi thought.

'Heh, my luck sure is grea-'

"AAAHHHHHHH! MY ARMMMMM!"

End Scene.

_~Peace_


End file.
